


Crazy, beautiful, home.

by orphan_account



Series: How to soothe a General [3]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Army AU, F/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Reader is an engineer, Slight reference to superior/inferior, Soft music and dancing, Song references, Touch-Starved Armitage Hux, as shown by the description, generally very soft, mild reference to PTSD, with good intentions and a sweet attitude for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: War is difficult.Sometimes war gets in the way of returning home. Sometimes there is no home to return too. Sometimes it is too broken to even call it a home.But it's nice to know there will forever be a home in your arms.





	Crazy, beautiful, home.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is called 'Crazy beautiful' by Andy Grammar.  
> Kind of contrasts to the whole oneshot but alas, tis not the worst thing for myself to succumb too.

Armitage swirled the whisky around his glass as loud music throbbed in the background. His headache seemed to throb in corresponse to the beat. The yelling and singing of multiple persons packed together in a mess of bodies and fluids had the General gritting his teeth and downing his second glass. The thumping of the bass sounded much to similar to the sound of gunshots.

Once every year there was a week dedicated to relaxation for the officers, pilots and engineers on the Finaliser. A break from the normal army routine. And during this week, most were expected to return home and wind down from their stressful jobs. The majority could not return home and instead chose to party late, sleep in and repeat in hopes of hiding their tear-stained faces. Others stayed on base and just slept the entire week away, only to emerge refreshed and far less grouchy than their partying co-workers a week later.

Armitage was usually neither of these three.

During his supposed week of relaxation, the General found himself antsy and far too worried about the new troops (who were never given a rest day unless ill or injured- as courtesy of their lower ranking), jobs and the progress of the First Order Army to relax.

Nor did he have a home he wished to return too.

And sure, he had indulged in an extra hour of sleep that morning, and had spent more time with Millicent (who was more than delighted to have an extra few minutes of cuddle time), but he just wasn’t used to doing nothing.

**She's got big brown eyes and tangled hair  
Voguing in her underwear**

Armitage soon found himself far too uncomfortable to remain in the supposed party outlet, making it plenty clear to the few pilots who sat nearby, singing a chanty about war. He rose from the bar and gulped down the last mouthful of bitter whisk, turning to navigate himself through the throbbing crowd.

He stopped.

**And nothing is better  
Than doing nothing together**

Armitage was acquainted with all the engineers, for they were (understandably) one of the most vital groups of people aboard the army base. They were a rather tight community of persons, for their group was the smallest onboard with under 300 engineers in it. When one was killed, the rest mourned respectfully. None were mistreated within their ranks and they mostly acted like a family, except Matt.

Fuck Matt. 

But hey, at least he had the shaky red-head named Techie. Who he was currently hiding with in a quieter area of the ship.

Armitage knew them all. And as he stood still, he realised that the unkempt-haired woman who danced wildly in front of him was not someone unrecognisable in the ranks.

**Now she got a toothbrush as a microphone  
Belting out the Rolling Stones**

Singing along wildly, she threw her hands up with the song’s rhythm and stamped her feet in a series of uncoordinated movements. The woman didn’t appear drunk, perhaps a little tipsy, but Armitage was surprised at the way she revelled in the music and how she seemed to dismiss any attention received, not shying away from a stray dancer who asked for an accompanier.

Her voice never wavered from its verge of shouting, not unlike the many other participants in the celebrations, but Armitage found himself at a loss of his emotions. 

It was a far different view of what he usually saw of the engineer.

**And I'm the last one to stop her  
Can't believe that I got her**

The woman shifted and yelled something to her companion, who laughed and nodded, which she seemed to bounce in joy and twirl at. Her wide smile gleamed in the strobed lighting, eyes crinkled in the thrill of dancing, and her mouth formed the lyrics with precision.

Armitage wasn’t sure if this woman was the quiet engineer that often worked on the lower floors of the base, her head usually hidden in gears and wires, perhaps a Tie-fighter, only speaking when spoken too. She was far too eager and hyper, body moving boldly, whereas the engineer in mind often tried to make herself seem far bigger and braver in his presence despite her smaller stature.

An endearing trait if anything.

**We get so close  
Kissing like eskimos**

Perhaps the General had too much to drink, but his feet led to the dancing woman and stopped right behind her. Her co-workers noticed and their actions stilled, all colour draining from their faces. Only one other woman continued to dance with the engineer, obviously way too drunk to comprehend the superior and let out a wolf-whistle.

“Lookey at who showed up!” She hummed and sent bedroom eyes his way, her eyelashes fluttering. “Talk about superior eye candy,” she cackled and tripped over her friend’s feet, allowing herself to be caught and distracted.

**It's a little bit much, I know  
I do**

Armitage faltered when the woman spun around, her eyes meeting his with a slight tilt of the head. Her accompaniers from earlier seemed to be sending her worried glances as the crowd of ongoers increased in size, multiple officers and policers joining in with gawking at seeing General Hux on the dance floor.

The woman stared at him, her posture that of surprise and slight fear, but a sudden upturn of her lips had the General at a sudden standstill. And her hand reached out in welcome.

“Hello General, might I have this dance?”

And the crowd silenced.

**Isn't she cra-crazy beautiful?**

The eager eyes of the engineer caused the General to falter, his eyes scanning her own with a strange intensity. His hand rose and slipped into her own, the invitation accepted without words.

“I would be delighted.”

She smiled and Armitage felt his lips quirk, the expression perhaps a little lacklustre compared to her own.

The music grew louder.

**Isn't she strange, strange and wonderful?**

Twisting in his arms, Armitage curled a hand around the engineer’s waist and dipped her low. She let out a shriek of surprise but didn’t brace herself for a drop, her body trusting the General’s intuition and movement enough for her to go completely limp, Armitage catching her smaller body with ease.

“General, be careful! You might give me a heart attack,” she laughed and wound her arms around his shoulders. Spinning her around in a circle, Armitage ignored the shocked views of his fellow peers and let her feet meet the dance floor with ease.

“Please Engineer (l/n), call me Hux.”

Her face became gentler and the General found himself slightly breathless. With a light snort, the engineer smiled and nodded, “If so. Please, just call me (l/n) instead of the entitled Engineer (l/n).”

The General nodded.

“Well then (l/n), would it be in my right to ask for another dance after this one?” Armitage hummed. “And perhaps the rest of the night?”

The engineer looked at him, her glimmering eyes wide and alarmed.

The look softened once more.

“Of course, Hux. But if I’m going to be dancing with you the entire night, maybe (f/n) would be a better suited name for you to call me, and I’ll pay for any drinks,” she chimed in. Her hand squeezed his shoulder.

Armitage felt his throat restrict.

“Maybe Armitage would be a more suited name if we are referring to each other on a first name basis then,” he murmured and pulled the woman closer. The engineer faltered at the close proximity and found herself nestled against the man’s chest as loud music thumped in the background, surrounding bodies grinding and moving against each other as the spectacle of General Hux on the dancefloor became old.

“Uh, Armitage is a nice name- yeah, that’ll do,” she murmured in a flustered state. The blush on her cheeks settled nicely against her dotted skin and Armitage was tempted to decorate her cheeks with kisses to accompany the pink hue, his thoughts surprising even himself.

The music began to slow, song changing, and the chatter turned low as time continued on, a warm tune causing both parties to settle even closer as their legs entwined and bodies moved together in a delicate dance induced by the music. Hands entwined in each others’ hair, foreheads settled against one another’s and lips inches apart, Armitage found himself melting into the inferior’s touch and warmth.

A simply First Order engineer.

Her delicate hands seemed to tug at the strings of a heart that Armitage could no longer remember through the war and suffering he had experienced.

A hand skimmed her cheek, bright eyes boring into his own, and his resolve crumbled.

_Home._

**I think I love her more than I even understand**


End file.
